


Package Galore

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: During his stay at Yu-topia Yuuri notices that at least every other week a package from Russia arrives. One day he can't hold his curiosity and looks up the company sending them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 79 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> No call for me story as I have to get up early tomorrow and I always end up writing more than I thought I would.
> 
> Drop by my [ tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) as I'll try to post more trinkets to upcoming stories in the next few days. :}

He's just leaving his room when he sees Mari dropping a package in front of the door to Victor's room. The siblings exchange a look, honestly the guy arrived just three days ago with more boxes than the average person has when moving house. What else could he need. Yuuri just shrugs his shoulders and goes for his run and exercises forgetting the package for now. It probably would have been forgotten completely if not for the package that arrives only a week later. The box is exactly the same size and looks like it was from the same place. 

In the following four weeks two more of those packages are delivered and at that point is actually becomes a small joke between the Katsuki's that maybe there is something in it that get's used vigorously by Victor. Still if it was something lewd the packages wouldn't be so obvious, right. 

When Yuri shows up, Yuuri is amazed to see the boxes nicely stacked in the storage room designated to be his room for the duration of his stay. One look tells Yuuri though that the boxes are empty. So whatever it is that Victor keeps ordering has found it's place elsewhere. 

In the week leading up to Onsen on Ice two packages arrive within days from each other. Oddly it seems that apparently one of them is actually for Yuri and not for Victor. This makes Mari confide in Yuuri that ever since the second package arrived she had started to shake the boxes, but never got a good feel of what could be inside. 

Winning Onsen and having Victor stay as his coach, hurls Yuuri in one of his mind sets causing him to create a distance between them. The thought that he now has Victor ll to himself just to much for him to contain. Victor seems preoccupied as well as by the end of the month three more packages get delivered. 

After the day on the beach though, the packages become far more rare, well as much as you can call every four to five weeks rare. By now he's managed to get some of the labels from the boxes photographed on his phone. But he feels it a too large a breach of privacy to do anything with it.

But after the preliminary the number of packages suddenly increase again, and that stays till after they get back from China. With no less than five of them arriving in a little over a week time even. Before Russia no new packages arrive. Yet only a few days after an argument about his exhibition, Yuuri is handed two at once when he catches the mailman before his morning run.

This leads to Yuuri realize that whatever it is that Victor keeps ordering, it has something to do with him. So he pushes down his feeling of intruding in Victor's privacy and loads the images of the labels to his image account online. He then looks them up in Image search to see if he an find any similar images.

He leans back in his chair when he finds not just a few, but hundreds of similar images. All Russian. He goes over them, using the translator function and is not getting any wiser at all. Finally he finds a person who has a photo of the label on their account and a video in English. 

Once he's done watching that he closes his laptop, walks over to Victor's room and hugs him. Leaving the Russian man amazed at the fact that Yuuri never initiates. Before Victor can ask what is wrong, Yuuri already has his phone out and shows him the labels. Victor sighs, gets out of the hug, off the bed, and goes over to the bottom drawer of the cabinet. He then proceeds to take out several books and binders, and places them on the bed. 

Yuuri smiles at him. How could he not love the man who spend the past eight months, trying to learn everything there is to know, about how to support people with anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Any and all Kudo's and Comments are appreciated. :}


End file.
